


Pretty in pink

by stilljustbitten



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: And on faces, Because Martín can't behave, Coming in Underwear, M/M, Ties, Valentine's Day, blindfold, naughty boy, pink underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilljustbitten/pseuds/stilljustbitten
Summary: Andres is glaring at him, but the only thing Martín sees when he looks up and slowly slides the fingers out of his mouth is the desire printed in his eyes. A dribble of his spit runs down his chin, and he catches it with one finger, licking it.“What?” Martin asks stupidly. “I’m sure future Andrés will enjoy these pictures.”“Can you just contain yourself for a couple of minutes longer?”“Of course.”Andrés gets back behind the camera, and Martín— doesn’t contain himself.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_slap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_slap/gifts).



> So, uh-
> 
> boom used the word "camera" in her tags to her pretty Valentine's!Martín on Instagram, and I had pictures in my head that demanded to be written. Idk.

“What are you doing, Martín?” Andrés asks behind the camera. He has spent at least ten minutes setting up the camera stand in their bedroom, moving it around to find the best spot, and Martín is growing impatient. 

“Taking off my pants.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“It is now. I’m the model, I make the rules,” he snaps back and pulls down his pants, revealing a pair of violently pink boxer briefs. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches how Andrés freezes for a moment, his gaze fixed on the pink underwear, his breath caught somewhere in his throat. Martín hides a smirk and pretends not to notice, and Andrés is quick to compose himself. 

“How stupid of me to think that I got to decide the image for my own Valentine’s pictures.”

The pants are kicked to the corner of the room, and Martín rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like I’m forcing you to do anything. If you only want to take pictures of my upper body, be my guest. But I tell you, you’re going to regret it.”

He adjusts the pink collar around his neck (matching the underwear so nicely, how can Andrés not appreciate that?). 

“Tell me again why I had to wear this?”

“Huh?” Andrés looks up, deep in the settings of the camera. “Because I think it’s sexy. Does it bother you?”

“Nah.” 

A couple of minutes pass with Andrés still setting up the camera and Martín waiting patiently. 

“I think it’s ready now. So, I want these pictures to be tasteful so please try to behave a little.”

Martín huffs.

“I can’t really help looking this sexy.”

He poses with his hips pushed forward, hands on them, and a wink. Andrés rolls his eyes.

“I want a couple of pictures with you sitting on the bed. Yes, that’s good.”

Martín is in a boring pose, but it _is_ Andrés’ Valentine’s gift, after all, so Martín has to behave. For now. He adjusts himself according to Andrés’ orders.

“Now, get up.”

Martín obliges, letting Andrés take a couple of pictures. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Andrés says and reaches to the desk behind him.

He approaches Martín with a lollipop in his hand. A bright red, heart-shaped lollipop. Martín doesn’t even laugh, but his eyebrows raise.

“Seriously? I thought that was a joke.”

“Please don’t be difficult. If you didn’t want to do this, you shouldn’t have gifted me a photoshoot of my own choice.”

Martín rolls his eyes and peels the plastic wrapping off the lollipop. 

“I didn’t know you were into collars and lollipops. What am I supposed to do with it?”

“You decide,” Andrés answers and gets back behind the camera, visibly regretting his words the instant he sees the look on Martín’s face. 

But Martín decides to behave. He poses with the lollipop, smiling, his tongue playfully licking it. And then he decides to kick it up a notch because this wasn’t supposed to be a boring gift. 

He sticks his tongue out as far as possible and slides the lollipop over it, painting it a nice shade of pink. A small sigh escapes from Andrés, but he stays behind the camera.

Martín puts the lollipop into his mouth and moans around it. He traces his lips with it, feeling them become sticky. 

“Martín—” 

“Do you want a taste?” he asks playfully.

“I told you to behave.”

He licks two of his fingers and slides them down his chest, leaving a sticky trace behind. His fingers flicker over a nipple, and he has to stifle a small moan.

He puts the two fingers back into his mouth and sucks them obscenely, closing his eyes and really enjoying himself, imagining Andrés’ cock in his mouth. He didn’t plan to get all worked up, but he feels himself getting hard at the thought. Well, that’s even better. 

“Will you stop it?”

Andrés is glaring at him, but the only thing Martín sees when he looks up and slowly slides the fingers out of his mouth is the desire printed in his eyes. A dribble of his spit runs down his chin, and he catches it with one finger, licking it. 

“What?” Martín asks stupidly. “I’m sure future Andrés will enjoy these pictures.”

“Can you just contain yourself for a couple of minutes longer?”

“Of course.”

Andrés gets back behind the camera, and Martín— doesn’t contain himself. He’s way past that point. Instead, his hand slides down to leisurely stroke his dick through his underwear. He exaggerates his moans a bit, throwing his head back and letting a finger run over the tip of his cock. It feels a little too good, and the clicks from the camera’s shutter continue. When he opens his eyes again, he catches Andrés adjusting himself in his pants. 

That was the exact effect he was hoping for. These pictures are going to be the best present ever, probably stored in the drawer of Andrés’ nightstand, ready for a lonely night. 

Not able to keep away anymore, Martín walks towards Andrés, who’s still focused on the camera. He looks up when Martín stands next to his chair. 

“Do you want to taste?”

The heart-shaped lollipop is in front of Andrés’ lips, and Andrés goes for an annoyed expression, but suddenly his hand grabs Martín’s, and his tongue darts out to lick the lollipop. Just the tip of the tongue, tracing the edge of the lollipop while keeping an intense eye-contact, and Martín’s cock twitches at that sight. 

Andrés smirks and gets up, right in front of Martín. Martín raises his hand, ready to grab Andrés’ hair and pull him in for a kiss, but Andrés bats away the hand with a force Martín didn’t expect.

 _Oh._

“I asked you to behave,” Andrés almost growls, making Martín’s breath hitch. He can’t get any words past his lips, not when Andrés’ eyes are so dark, his face a warning. Martín doesn’t get to think anything else before Andrés grabs the collar around his neck and tugs at it. 

“Come here.”

He is practically dragged to the bed, almost stumbling over his own feet.

“Sit down.” 

Without another word, he does what he’s told. He can behave when he has to. 

His body is completely still, eyes trained upon Andrés when he starts loosening the tie around his neck. He stays even more still when Andrés crawls behind him and tugs both of Martín’s arms behind his back. 

He’s rough when he ties them together, but it doesn’t hurt. Only a little. 

When he’s done Martín expects him to appear, but instead, he’s surprised by the fabric covering his eyes. Is that another tie? It feels silky. He swallows because this is a first. He’s been tied up before, on several occasions, but he’s never—

A gasp escapes him when he’s pushed roughly down on the bed.

“Are you aware of what you did wrong?”

Martín swallows again, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I uh—” he clears his throat “—I didn’t listen to you.”

“Exactly.” 

He hears the rustle of Andrés’ clothes next to him and squirms, trying to look under the blindfold. He stops immediately when he hears a warning _“don’t”_ from Andrés.

“Andrés, can you— what are you doing?”

There’s no answer, but the rustling of clothes continues, so Martín’s guess is that he’s undressing. It’s weird not being able to see Andrés, he feels very vulnerable not knowing his next move, but his heart is hammering with excitement. The position he’s in isn’t the most comfortable, his arms pinned under him behind his back, and he manages to roll to his side to get some relief. 

After a moment Andrés pushes him to his back again before straddling him. His thighs are definitely naked against Martín’s, the small hairs tickling his sensitive skin.

“Tell me if you’re too uncomfortable, okay?”

Martín nods. 

Andrés moves up and lowers down on Martín’s erection. He’s all hot and very naked, grinding against Martín who whimpers and tries bucking his hips. The loss of his ability to see makes all of his other senses better, including the pleasure he feels when Andrés grinds against him. 

It doesn’t last nearly long enough before Andrés abandons his erection and moves further up until Martín feels his knees next to his shoulders. Shit.

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, to ask, he feels something hot against his lips. The tip of Andrés’ cock. He gasps out of surprise but lets his tongue dart out to taste Andrés. He hears the change of Andrés’ breath before the cock slides further into his mouth. His lips wrap around it. Martín isn’t in a position to move his head, so Andrés starts sliding in and out of his mouth. Tantalizingly slow. It’s weird, not being in control, but Martín revels in the sensation, and just when he thinks he’s gotten the hang of it, Andrés’ movements get faster. 

He’s fucking Martín’s mouth and the thought of it, how it must look from the outside, makes Martín’s head spin. He breathes heavily through his nose when he lets his mouth work on Andrés, sucking and swirling his tongue. Soon Andrés gets rougher, making Martín’s eyes tear up.

He pauses, pulling out just the slightest, making Martín gasp for air. 

“You okay?” Andrés asks, panting, his cock twitching in Martín’s mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Martín answers around it. Then the fucking continues. Andrés is getting erratic, momentarily pushing too far in, making Martín choke. That happens a couple of times before Andrés pulls out and sits back. 

With his mouth now empty, Martín becomes aware of the throbbing of his own cock. The almost painful sensation demands all of his attention, making him startle when Andrés runs a finger over his lower lip.

“You’re so pretty.”

His breathing is ragged, and judging from the sounds in front of him Martín is pretty sure that Andrés is touching himself. That image sends signals directly to his cock, begging for attention.

“Andrés—”

“Yes, Martín?”

He sounds so satisfied with himself, the way the _r_ rolls off his tongue. Fucker. 

“Please. Touch me.”

“I am touching you, querido,” Andrés says in a teasing voice, sliding his finger slightly past Martín’s lips. 

“You know what I mean.”

Martín’s hips buck desperately up in the air, but the only friction he achieves is when the fabric of his underwear moves slightly over the tip. Not nearly enough for his needs. 

“Oh. You should have thought of that before you decided to misbehave.” 

“ _Fuck!_ Please, I’ll do whatever you want, please.”

“I know you will.” 

Martín is so close to telling Andrés to go fuck himself, but he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t get to say anything before Andrés shoves his cock back into his mouth and starts pumping, more desperately this time. The tears are streaming down Martín’s face, and he tries to brace himself for when Andrés is going to spurt his come down his throat, he doesn’t want to choke on it. 

Turns out he didn’t have to, because just when he thinks it’s going to happen, Andrés pulls back. Martín gasps loudly, pulling air into his lungs. 

“I’m going to come on your face,” Andrés says in an urgent voice, and Martín feels so dirty when he willingly parts his lips just before it hits him, followed by a deep growl from Andrés. 

His own cock twitches so violently at the sound that he’s sure he’s going to come, untouched. But he doesn’t, and he whines desperately, feeling the precome soak his boxer briefs. 

“You look so good with my come on your face,” Andrés whispers above him.

“Andrés, please.”

Martín is gritting his teeth when Andrés disappears and he’s left alone on the bed. After a moment, there’s a damp cloth on his face, wiping him clean. When the blindfold is removed, it takes him a second to focus on Andrés, naked next to the bed. 

Smiling smugly, he lies down next to Martín.

“Is anything wrong?”

“Fuck you.”

Andrés chuckles.

“That is definitely not going to happen when you talk like that.”

“Just untie me, fuck, I need to come.”

“Mmm—” Andrés cups his face, running a thumb over his lower lip “—I like you when you’re desperate.”

Then he gently grabs Martín’s upper arm and rolls him to his side, facing himself. His hand stays on Martín’s cheek when presses his lips to his in such a caring way that Martín would have melted if he wasn’t so damn desperate. 

Andrés edges closer to him until they’re flush against each other, and the feeling sends a shiver through Martín’s touch-starved body. When Andrés starts kissing him, Martín tugs at the tie holding his arms, but there’s no way they’re going to move.

The only thing he feels right now is Andrés’ skin against his and a rapidly building sense of pleasure in his abdomen when he starts moving against Andrés’ thigh. He’s way past being embarrassed by his desperation when he bucks his hips and moans into Andrés’ open mouth. 

It’s a matter of seconds, a couple of well-aimed thrusts, before his cock spurts inside his boxer briefs and his whole body shudders. Andrés holds him in his arms, caressing his back until the stars behind his eyelids disappear and he comes back to reality.

“For fucks sake, Andrés,” Martín almost laughs. “That was— please never do that to me again.”

“It felt good, didn’t it?”

Andrés pulls back to look into Martín’s eyes. Checking on him. 

“Fuck, yes. But it was pure torture.”

“You’ll have to learn to behave, then.” Andrés kisses his forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Martín nods, but in the back of his head, he’s fully aware that he’ll forget about this before the next time he decides to go against Andrés’ orders.


End file.
